


Deadline

by KadetPise



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Být členem stínové organizace, která ovládá svět, není žádný med.





	Deadline

Uzávěrka byla pozítří a já pořád seděl doma a zíral do zdi, aniž bych vymyslel něco nového a originálního.  
Když mi tuhle práci před pár lety nabídli, byl jsem vůči ní dost skeptický. Zkuste začít pracovat pro stínovou organizaci, která v pozadí ovládá celý svět už po tisíciletí. Za prvé je nechcete zklamat, a za druhé jim to ani moc nevěříte.  
No a pak přijdou výsledky vaší práce, rázem máte na kontě desítky lidských životů a konečně celému tomu blázinci uvěříte.  
Necítil jsem hluboký zármutek nad smrtí lidí. Šel jsem do téhle práce s tím, že je nelegální. I když, jestli tohle dělají vládci světa, platí ještě vůbec obecné zákony a pravidla?  
Jak jsem řekl, svojí práce nelituji. Jenom už jsem zkusil všechno a teď prostě nemám nápad, co dál.  
„Udržujeme svět v chodu,“ řekli mi, když mě přijímali. „Zajišťujeme přežití silnějších a necháváme vymřít podřadný genetický kód.“ V minulosti to udělali mnohokrát. Když se jim to hodilo, zahájili válku, spustili morovou epidemii nebo nechali lidi polykat experimentální léky.  
Jenomže doba se mění. Antibiotika jsou schopná epidemiím předejít, všechno se testuje a vyvolat válku uprostřed přelidněné Evropy nebo USA není jen tak. Každý konflikt, který vládci zahájí, se zatím daří potlačit domluvou. Oni to nemají rádi, ale nemůžou moc vystrkovat růžky, koneckonců jsou tajná organizace.  
A tady nastupuji já.  
Jestli nemůžeme podřadný genetický kód zabíjet běžným způsobem, musíme udělat krok s dobou. „Lidi nebudou tak debilní,“ myslel jsem si, když jsem posílal ven první past.  
A pak jsem sledoval lavinu.  
Lidé umírali po pádu ze skal, když se snažili udělat selfíčko.  
Zabíjeli se navzájem, aby napodobili oblíbené fiktivní vrahy.  
Otravovali se pracím práškem a dusili skořicí.  
Internetové výzvy se staly tím nejlepším způsobem, jak zajistit přežití silnějšího. A já stál u jejich zrodu. Jenomže dnes jsem potřeboval něco nového. Nápady přicházely a odcházely. Lidé už se na můj popud zapalovali a strhávali se jógou. Ale žádný nápad mi už nepřišel dost dobrý. Jestli brzo nepřijdu s novou výzvou, může se s touhle prací rozloučit. A nejspíš i se životem.  
Mohl bych je vyzvat, ať vydrží s rukama v savu co nejdéle.  
Nebo se v noci vloupat do útulků a odemknout všechna bojová plemena.  
Jak hluboko budou ochotní strčit si hřebík do ucha?  
Všechny tyhle nápady jsem zahodil. Dneska už nic nevymyslím. Radši jsem si zašel udělat kafe. Manželka seděla v kuchyni a se zamračeným výrazem koukala do mobilu.  
„Už se zase přizabilo několik lidí, tentokrát kondomem s vodou.“ Hodila po mně pohledem. „Myslíš, že je lepší holce nic neříkat, ať nemá oslí nápady, nebo ji máme před podobnými pitomostmi varovat?“  
Představil jsem si svoji dceru, jak se usmívá do kamery a ukazuje dlouhý hřebík.  
„Neblbni, je přece rozumná,“ uklidnil jsem ženu.  
No, a jestli ne, nevytvořil jsem moc schopný genetický kód.


End file.
